


Sit back and enjoy the show

by thebrightestbird



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Meta, Missing Scene, episode 6 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: Some scenes of how the day went before the start of WandaVision Episode 6.“It’s Halloween?” Tommy asks. “Since when?”“Well, today,” Wanda responds like it’s the most obvious thing, “since today is October 31st.”“Didn’t you all have a calendar that said August not too long ago?” “Pietro” asks.Wanda looks startled by the man’s knowledge but quickly recovers. “It is Halloween Day,” she insists again, “and we have costumes to make. Won’t that be fun!” She looks at the boys with pleading eyes, trying to will them to get excited.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	Sit back and enjoy the show

Wanda wakes to find Vision’s side of the bed empty. He doesn’t need sleep but does have a form of sleep mode that he utilizes to match Wanda’s circadian rhythms. He had no need to be “awake” when Wanda wasn’t.

After last night’s confrontation, Wanda thinks he probably welcomed having a few hours away from her. She sighs and goes to the bathroom. To be honest, she’s glad to have some time to herself this morning. She’s not looking forward to facing what awaits her downstairs.

Wanda multitasks by using her powers to put her hair up in rollers while washing her face and brushing her teeth.

The door squeals open. “Morning, Mom!”

Wanda quickly turns around to find Tommy with a camcorder pointed up toward her toothpaste-rimmed mouth. “What is wrong with you?! I could have been on the toilet!”

She slams the door with a wave of her hand.

||

Vision’s doing his best to focus on his newspaper. If he’s going to go about his day like nothing is amiss, he wants to do it on his own terms, and right now, he wants to finish reading this riveting, cutting-edge report on the public library wrongly charging late fees. Also, a local grandma turns 100. She credits clean living and, surprisingly, a cheeseburger a day for her longevity.

There’s a rumble coming from the stairs. Before Vision can look up to see who’s coming, his newspaper is swiped. “Dad! Wanna star in my next movie?”

“Tommy!” Vision phases through the couch to grab the paper back and bop his son on the head. “You know better than to interrupt my ‘me’ time. Go bother your brother.”

“Fine! I was gonna make you the hero though,” Tommy grumbles. “Maybe Uncle Pietro’ll do it instead.”

Tommy sprints off to the kitchen without looking back. Vision looks soberly down at the paper in his hand. He crumples it.

||

“Yo, Agnes! Nice pants!”

The neighbor turns toward the voice and is met with a camcorder in her face. “Tommy! Get that thing away! Wanda can’t know I ate her last YoMagic!”

Agnes almost manages to grasp the lens, but Tommy’s a quick little bugger and swerves just in time.

Unfortunately, Billy’s in the kitchen too. “Dude, I thought we agreed to film everything together!”

“I was just testing it out,” Tommy reasons, but Agnes and Billy are ganging up on him now. “Chill out! You’re ruining my masterpiece!”

||

Wanda’s relieved to not find the man who claims to be Pietro when she goes downstairs to make breakfast.

Billy, however, immediately approaches her and grabs a hand. “We gotta go outside.” He looks behind them. “You too, Dad! Let’s go!”

“Why? What’s going on?” Wanda’s confused, but finally seeing Vision for the first time this morning — in full suburban dad attire — does something fluttery to her heart. She gives him a shy smile. “Morning, Viz.”

“Good morning, darling,” he says with what Wanda hopes is a genuine smile in return.

They let Billy drag them to the front yard.

“Wait, where’s your brother?” Wanda turns toward the house. “Tommy!”

Almost as soon as she says the name, a bluish blur emerges from the doorway, and Tommy is deposited near them. Wanda sees “Pietro” freeze frame out in front before coming back to give Tommy a noogie.

Wanda forgets all her questions about the man for the time being. She finally has everything (and everyone) she’s ever wanted, and nothing will keep her from enjoying the moment.

||

“I realize I don’t require food,” Vision starts with barely veiled disgust, “therefore, I’m certainly not an expert, but I do believe a single human should not consume twenty sausage patties in one sitting.”

“Pietro” responds by eating his twenty-first sausage patty.

The boys look at the man in awe. “Where does all the food even go?” Billy asks.

“This is nothing,” “Pietro” says, mouth full (of course). “Hey, Sis, remember that time I ate an entire 12-foot Subway party sub that I stole during the Sokovian winter festival?”

Wanda’s openly skeptical. “I don’t seem to remember a Subway franchise ever opening there.”

“Maybe it was a Quiznos,” “Pietro” says amenably and reaches for the last patty. Tommy manages to get to it first, however. He ruffles the kid’s hair, annoyed yet proud.

Wanda sighs deeply. “Boys, hurry up and finish breakfast. We have a busy day ahead of us. Just because it’s Halloween doesn’t mean you’re getting out of your schoolwork.”

Four blank faces stare at her.

“It’s Halloween?” Tommy asks. “Since when?”

“Well, today,” Wanda responds like it’s the most obvious thing, “since today is October 31st.”

“Didn’t you all have a calendar that said August not too long ago?” “Pietro” asks.

Wanda looks startled by the man’s knowledge but quickly recovers. “It is Halloween Day,” she insists again, “and we have costumes to make. Won’t that be fun!” She looks at the boys with pleading eyes, trying to will them to get excited.

The allure of Halloween costumes and candy proves to be too powerful, and they quickly discard their doubts. “Oh, I need a cape!” Billy exclaims, practically bouncing in his chair. “Mom, you got any red fabric?”

“Do you even know who I am?” Wanda scoffs.

Vision and “Pietro’s” gazes give away the irony of her words.

She clears her throat. “Of course, I have some red fabric. Conveniently, I’ll be needing a cape as well.”

“Convenient,” both Vision and “Pietro” remark in sync.

||

Vision doesn’t remember anything before Westview, so he has nothing to compare with what he’s experienced in this town.

Despite the lack of data, he’s pretty sure he has yet to experience a “normal” day. With every new day, his environment changes and events range from the extraordinary to the unsettling.

So, in its way — with the new furnishings, the stranger in his house, the inexplicable revelation that today is Halloween — this day started normally. It’s when Vision goes by the park on his way to work that he finally notices what’s so significantly different about today.

There are _children_.

It’s about time that he finds some answers. 

||

“Pietro” opens the fridge for his second breakfast. He finds the Eggo waffles box at the back of the freezer, poorly covered by a fuck-ton of bagged vegetables.

He opens the fridge door too to get the Sunny D and emerges from the cold only to face the icy stare of Wanda.

“Jesus, Sis. Wear a bell or something.”

Wanda ignores the remark. “What happened to your muscles?”

“Pietro” looks at his arms self-consciously, “Wow, rude.” He opens the Sunny D and drinks straight from the bottle.

||

Wanda allows the boys to have a half day of school because of the holiday but only if they finish the cosmic background radiation chapter in their astrophysics textbook.

It’s really tough to focus though when their uncle is downstairs constantly screaming obscenities at the TV.

“Dude, you done yet?” Tommy asks.

“No, I’m at the part about how CMBR can help determine the real age of stars-”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” they can hear “Pietro” shout.

Tommy shuts Billy’s book (without bookmarking it, to Billy’s dismay). “I’ll summarize: The universe is crazy-stupid old. The end.” He tosses the book aside. “Let’s go downstairs and see what he’s shouting about.”

Billy sighs and follows his brother.

The living room floor is a mess of blankets, pretzel crumbs, and empty soda cans. “Pietro” throws Skittles at the TV screen. “There’s no way you didn’t know that was her!”

“What’re you watching?” Tommy asks.

“A documentary about our people.”

On the screen, a guy with a frog’s tongue gets hit by lightning. “That’s the ‘X-Men’ movie,” Billy comments, confused.

“That’s right,” Pietro says with his head held high, “the action-packed story of our forefathers, who endured racism and injustice so we could live proudly and unashamed.”

“I thought it was about Magneto trying to mutate a bunch of people against their will,” Billy says.

“The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

“What?” Billy and Tommy ask in unison.

“Uh, nevermind,” “Pietro” clears his throat. “By the way, did you know we’re Jewish?”

||

There seems to be a convenient marathon of turn-of-the-century Hollywood blockbusters on cable because they end up watching “The Matrix” next.

“Billy! Come upstairs, please!”

“But Mom! Neo’s fighting Agent Smith!”

“We get it, you love Keanu Reeves,” Tommy grumbles. “Quit kissing the screen and go see what Mom wants.”

“Shut up, Tommy!” Billy shoves his brother as he gets up from the couch. He wonders if they’re disturbing their uncle, who passed out around the time Neo was deciding which pill to take. The man seems dead to the world though.

As soon as he reaches the top of the stairs, his mom wastes no time in waving around what she wanted to show Billy. “My cape!”

Wanda wraps the material around his shoulders and secures it with a broach. “You know what I can see you in? A grand hooded cloak, but I think this will do for now.”

They look at his reflection in a mirror. “I love it, Mom,” Billy turns around to hug her.

“My little prince, you look so handsome.” Wanda kisses the crown of his head. Hmm, that’s not a bad idea. “How about I conjure up a crown for you?”

Billy scrunches his face. “I’m not a prince, Mom.”

“Then what are you supposed to be?”

“I was thinking like a wizard, maybe. Like Harry Potter!”

“Hmph,” Wanda huffs, “witches are cooler.”

“What?”

“Nevermind,” Wanda dismisses. “How about we compromise?” She turns a stray piece of string into a wide band of cloth and ties it around Billy’s head.

“A headband?” Billy whines. “That’s sooo early ’90s.”

“What decade are we in now?” Wanda honestly questions.

Billy hesitates. “Early 2000s?”

“Oh, I must have lost track.”

“What?”

“Forget about it.”

||

Vision comes home early from work to get a jumpstart on his mission to find answers. The television’s on and Tommy’s sitting on the couch.

“Yo, Dad, how was work?” Tommy asks. The question is almost drowned out by the chainsaw-like snoring of his “brother-in-law.” Vision probably should be investigating the man as well, but exploring the town has taken hold in his mind as the priority for now.

“Productive as ever. Not a number went uncrunched.”

“Oh, wow. Exciting.” The level of sarcasm is impressive for a 10-year-old.

Vision should probably address that as well, but again, he’s a synthetic man on a mission tonight. “I’ll be upstairs.”

“ ’K, Dad.”

As he reaches the top step, he hears the murmured voices of Wanda and Billy in the bathroom. Despite being named by Vision, Billy seems to have an almost magical connection to Wanda.

Meanwhile, Tommy, well, their previous interaction showed just how little the boy connected with his father, instead being a copy of a man who may or may not be his uncle.

So, where does he fit in all of this? Would he even be missed if he left Westview?

Vision opens his closet to find a green and yellow spandex outfit with a long cape hanging from a solitary hanger.

_And where the hell are all his clothes?_

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
